Data replication is a scheme by which data is copied from one site (i.e., a source) to another site (i.e., a target) and synchronizing the data at both sites. Many high availability and disaster recovery solutions for known computing platforms are based on logical data replication. Logical data replication is a method of replicating data by detecting object changes at the source site, sending information about the changes (i.e., changed records) to the target site, and applying the changes at the target site. The amount of time needed for logical data replication is based on data transferring time and data applying time and is highly dependent on available link bandwidth and latency. Existing logical replication solutions include a set of audit tools that checks if the source and target sites are synchronized, thereby checking if traditional data replication works correctly. The synchronization may be performed by fast comparisons of object attributes, database record counts, etc., or by more reliable data comparisons, which consume more resources and time. To speed up data comparisons, only randomly selected parts of data can be compared. Typically, comparisons are performed on a regular basis (e.g., fast comparisons are done daily and data comparisons are done weekly).